The Devil Arm Skits
by DTs Rock On
Summary: Lol, I don't know what came to mind, but R&R! Enjoy!
1. The Definition of an Insult

**Here's how it goes... when Rebellion or Yamato is mentioned in the story, I'm talking about the DT forms.

* * *

**

Yamato: I can't believe a dreck like you is my brother.

Rebellion: Actually, I've been meaning to ask you about that.

Yamato: What?

Rebellion: What exactly is a dreck? Is that even a word?

Yamato: This is exactly why you're a dreck.

Rebellion: No, seriously, it's not in the dictionary.

Yamato: Let me see that! Dreamy...drear...dreary...dreck! It is in the dictionary!

Rebellion: Where?

Yamato: Right there.

Rebellion: Ah, why did you hit me over the head with the dictionary?!

Yamato: Because you're a dreck.

* * *

**As a matter of fact, I did use the dictionary, and the word dreck wasn't in it.**


	2. Feeling Controlled

Rebellion: Cerberus, there's something I want to talk to you about.

Cerberus: What is it?

Rebellion: This might sound kind of strange, but do you feel like someone is controlling your actions?

Cerberus: I don't seem to understand what your saying.

Rebellion: Yeah, well, sometimes, when the player hits a button called "L1," that is when I feel some higher force controlling how I fight.

Cerberus: That hasn't happened to me before... maybe because I never battled demons in my three-headed dog form.

Rebellion: It's not just in battle, though! Sometimes, when the player hits the L1 button again, I feel like I'm moving in certain directions. Sometimes, I run around in circles for no reason whatsoever!

Cerberus: I can't say that I felt that way before... maybe because I'm just an NPC...

Rebellion: You're a what?

Cerberus: Uh... never mind...


	3. Love Machine

Agni: A combat adjudicator ruined. Sad... I wanted to learn more about it!

Beowulf: Don't you find it kind of odd, that instead of liking his own master, Agni is now a combat adjudicator maniac?

Rudra: Uh, yeah, big time.

Agni: What's wrong with the fact that I love machines and stuff?!

Beowulf: What? Did you just say that you were a love machine?

Agni: That's not what I said!

Rudra: Whatever you say, Mr. Love Machine...

Agni: You guys need to get your ears checked...

* * *

**Gotta love mishearings!**


	4. Yamato's Sense of Humor

Rudra: How much wood could woodchuck chuck if a woodchuck could chuck wood?

Rebellion: Rudra, what the devil trigger is that supposed to mean?

Rudra: It's fun to say! You try!

Rebellion: Devilish no.

Rudra: You're no fun at all, Rebellion.

Yamato: It would chuck a lot of wood. Hihihi.

Rudra: Yamato? Where did you come from?

Rebellion: Wait a minute, Rudra, Yamato just made a joke!

Rudra: It was totally lame. Not to mention, he laughed a very disturbing, obnoxious laugh...

Rebellion: But it was a joke! And he laughed a little! Bro, what's happening to you?!

Yamato: I laugh all the time, dreck.

Rudra: Name one time.

Yamato: I laughed that time when Rebellion fell down those stairs in Teme-Ni-Gru.

Rebellion: Laughing at my pain doesn't count! Besides, you're the one who tripped me!

Yamato: Don't change the subject.


	5. Demon Names

Rudra: If you guys had a pet demon, what would you name it?

Agni: I would name mine Ifrit or Ignitus.

Nevan: I would probably name mine mysterious names, like Amethyst or Tenebrae.

Cerberus: I like the name Bob.

Beowulf: I like the name Cerberus.

Cerberus: Excuse me?

Rebellion: Rudra, what would you name yours?

Rudra: Um... mine's would be Sylph! How about yours?

Rebellion: There's no way I'm having a pet demon! How psychotic can that possibly be?

Rudra: Did you not hear me? I said if you had a pet demon, what would YOU name it?!

Rebellion: Tch, fine whatever. Nero.

Agni: Interesting name.

Rebellion: What? I wouldn't want to name it too uncommon.

Cerberus: Since when is Nero a common name?

Rebellion: It's very common! Have you ever met anyone with the name Nero before?

Everyone: No.

Rebellion: That's weird. I could've sworn I read the name Nero as a common name...

* * *

**This skit triggers when Nero is not born yet.**


	6. Rejection

Beowulf: This tower is the foundation that brought out fear, right?

Rebellion: I believe it's called Temen-Ni-Gru.

Cerberus: Indeed. It is a tower built by disciples of the demon clan, meant as a path from the Human World to the Underworld.

Rebellion: It's Temen-Ni-Gru.

Agni: The tower was sealed away, underground, by Sparda two thousand years ago when he sealed the gate between the two worlds, in a complex ritual requiring him to confiscate the names of fallen angels representing the seven deadly sins, imprison the tower's five gatekeepers, seal away Leviathan.

Rebellion: Temen-Ni-Gru!

Rudra: I also heard that this tower has Sparda's spell in the Lair of Judgement.

Rebellion: _Temen-Ni-Gru!!_

Beowulf: But to open the gate to the Underworld, a son of Sparda's blood must be shed in the Lair of Judgement, right?

Rebellion: *sigh*, Not exactly, Lady's blood was needed.

Beowulf: Give up?

Rebellion: Just leave me alone. *walks away*


	7. What's In a Name

Rebellion: It still seems weird to me that Lady's father's name is Arkham. It's so fancy sounding!

Beowulf: But it's kinda long. I understand why he'd just want to be called Ark.

Rudra: But you'd think he'd realize that it's not too hard to figure out who he is by changing his name to Arkie Spam. It's only a shortened version of his name.

Rebellion: Well, what do you suggest he change his name to?

Rudra: Why don't we just call him Carmen?

Rebellion: Carmen? Why Carmen?

Beowulf: Yeah, last time I checked, that's a girl's name.

Rudra: I don't know, it just came to me.

Beowulf: I vote we just stick to calling him Ark.

Rebellion: Agreed.

Rudra: Well, at least Arkham's pretty easy to pronounce. Good thing his name's not something like Yggdrasill, or Doppelganger.

Rebellion: Where did you come up with those names?

Rudra: I-I don't know. They just came to me.

Beowulf: Rudra, make sure you consult someone when it comes time to name your sword kids.


	8. Sex Ed

Rebellion: Okay, I'm a little confused. Eva and Sparda are my parents, but how did I learn wielding stuff like Ebony and Ivory?! My head hurts!

Cerberus: Well, they did raise you, combining human and demonic blood in you. Well, you probably got the genes of your father.

Rebellion: That's what confuses me. Has Sparda ever used a three-rod weapon before? If he didn't, then how did I learn it?

Agni: You were conceived. Demonic blood gives you powers.

Rebellion: Conceive me? What do you mean?

Agni: Don't tell me...

Cerberus: Rebellion, don't you know where babies come from?

Rebellion: Yeah, they grow in the mother's stomach, and…Wait a second, how do they get there in the first place?

Yamato: It makes perfect sense that Rebellion doesn't know things like these. After all, he is a dreck devil arm.

Cerberus: That doesn't make it any less funny.

Rebellion: Hello! Would someone like to clue me in here?

Yamato: Of course. Agni, explain.

Agni: Oh no. This time I refuse.

Cerberus: I guess it would be a bad idea to have Agni explain. He probably thinks babies come from the Stork.

Agni: I know very well where babies come from!

Yamato: I'm sure you do. And that is why you must explain.

Rebellion: Yeah, Agni, tell me!

Agni: Why me?


	9. Green Eyes

Rebellion: Um, Yamato…?

Yamato: What is it? You want to learn more about sex?

Rebellion: No, no! I was just wondering…Why do you have green eyes?

Yamato: Oh? So you haven't heard?

Rebellion: Heard what?

Yamato: Those who have taken over one thousand human lives with the sword are gifted with green eyes.

Rebellion: What? That's totally impossible!

Yamato: If you don't believe me, try killing one thousand people yourself.

Rebellion: What? No way!

Yamato: Suit yourself. (leaves)

Rebellion: Pfft. What a load of B.S.


	10. Green Eyes Part Two

**I just decided to add Doppelganger into this skit. It would be more interesting, right?

* * *

**

Rebellion: Hey, Doppelganger?

Doppelganger: Yeah?

Rebellion: You wouldn't happen to know anything about Yamato's eyes, would you?

Doppelganger: What do you mean?

Rebellion: Well, you know, they're green.

Doppelganger: Oh yeah, there's a good reason for that.

Rebellion: Does he wear contacts?

Doppelganger: No, they're his real eyes. Legend says that if you kill a thousand people using his sword, your eyes turn green.

Rebellion: Seriously?

Doppelganger: Yep.

Rebellion: So Yamato's killed that many people?

Doppelganger: I guess so. If I were you, I'd be careful not to piss him off.

Rebellion: Y-yeah. (leaves)

Yamato: (enters) Good work, Doppelganger. He should be scared stiff for the next week or so.

Doppelganger: No problem. Now, about those 200 Red Orbs…

Yamato: 100.

Doppelganger: You said I could have 200!

Yamato: I remember saying no such thing. After all, being a son of Sparda may have your memory fail you sometimes...

Doppelganger: Cheapo.

* * *

**This is what also came to mind about Doppelganger...**

**Rebellion: Here's your black pen...**

**Doppelganger: Hey! You calling me that cause my whole body is black?!**

**After all, Doppelganger imitates Rebellion.**


End file.
